Endless Night
by Divinia Serit
Summary: The truth was, she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Sam Bosco. Written for Cat. Thanks to Tromana for beta-ing! Although it seems Bosco/Lisbon right now, it will be Jane/Lisbon in the end! Have faith shippers! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Endless Night  
Author: Divinia Serit  
Rating: T  
Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Pairing: Jane/Lisbon, Lisbon/Bosco  
Spoilers: Season 2, His Red Right Hand  
Disclaimer: *glances at bank account....* nope!**

**A/N: Written for Cat (boutondor) who won a story from me on the Help_Haiti community on LiveJournal. Thank you for donating! Title is a song from The Lion King musical. Rating may change to M in later chapters. AU after HRRH.**

Chapter One

"_You promised you'd be there, whenever I needed you._

_Whenever I call your name, you're not anywhere._

_I'm trying to hold on, just waiting to hear your voice._

_One word, just a word will do-_

_To end this nightmare."_

_-Endless Night, The Lion King_

Her hands were raw.

She couldn't tear her gaze away from the rust-tinted water that swirled around the porcelain basin. She continued to scrub. Her hands were stinging now. Choking back a sob, she reached for the antibacterial soap once more. The lemony citrus scent overwhelmed her senses; and the sterile smell lingered throughout the room. The bottle was almost empty. Her eyes slid up to the mirror in front of her, breaking the spell she seemed to be under. Jerking her hands out of the scalding water, she slammed her fist into the reflective glass. Shards of the mirror scattered over the sink as she continued her assault. It was the sight of a thin line of red trailing from her bloody knuckles that made her stop. Sinking to her feet, she buried her face in her knees and let the tears fall.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. Eyes rimmed red, she plodded barefoot to the kitchen, and stared at the pitiful contents of her refrigerator. Her hand hovered near the bottle of whisky before moving it aside, and carefully extracting an unopened bottle of wine. Glass in one hand, bottle in the other, she numbly made her way back to the bathroom. Ignoring the mess on the counter, she started to fill the large tub. Rummaging through a few cabinets, she emerged with an old bottle of bubble bath- the scent of jasmine wafting serenely through the air. Silently, she peeled off her blood-stained clothes, leaving them in a pile in the corner. She wouldn't try to clean them. They'd go straight into the garbage in the morning.

Gracefully, she slipped into the soapy water- the temperature was almost too hot to stand. She hissed as the water splashed over her scraped knuckles, but she refused to give into the pain. Stretching her toes out, she leaned her head against the top of the tub and let the hot water soothe her aching muscles. Holding her breath, she submerged herself; the bubbles tickled her nose. She remained underwater as long as her lungs would allow before gulping in a large breath. Reaching for a clip, she piled her wet hair on top of her head and closed her eyes, unable to stop the flood of memories from bursting through.

He was gone.

Bosco was a good man. Hell, he was the type of man every agent dreamed of serving with. Fiercely loyal and protective, he had never sheltered her. She had grown, both as a person and an agent, and she owed everything to him. No one wanted to take a chance on a female agent. She had endured the distasteful jokes and snide comments others made just within earshot. He had never belittled her, never harassed her, and most importantly, he always believed in her. He let her make her own mistakes, questioned her decisions from time to time, and encouraged her to think on her feet and trust her instincts. The results had shown. The truth was, she wouldn't have been here without Samuel Bosco.

A salty tear slowly fell down her cheek and she bit her tongue to keep from crying out. The tangy metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, and she quickly reached for her wine glass. Her brow furrowed as she drew in a long sip of the tart liquid. Swirling it around her mouth, she slowly swallowed it and reigned in her emotions. One little outburst was enough. She refused to fall apart again. Sighing deeply, her eyes flickered open and locked on the pale grey tile covering the wall. Focusing on the blank spot, she tried to fight the wave of guilt that threatened to overflow. She would never be able to face Mandy Bosco again. She replayed countless memories trying to decide if she had ever misled him. His last words should have been to his faithful wife, not confessing his forbidden love for her.

The horrible thing was that it was true. She did love him, but she had made the decision long ago to never acknowledge her feelings. He was off-limits, and she was not the type of woman to chase after a married man. She was content with their friendship, their partnership. For goodness sake, she babysat their children occasionally. Mandy had always treated her with respect, trusting her husband to stay true to his commitment, and a tentative friendship bloomed. They were of two different worlds, but she enjoyed spending time with the Bosco's and until her transfer, they had always included her in family affairs. There was no possible way she could look Mandy in the eyes without confessing her betrayal.

Blinking, she clumsily swiped at her misty eyes. The wine was long gone, and the water had gone cold while she remained lost in unpleasant thought. Stepping out of the tub, she grabbed a thick green towel and wrapped it around her chilled body. Carefully stepping around the broken glass scattered on the floor, she made her way into her bedroom. While she walked, she curled her toes into the plush carpet, finding comfort in the familiar habit. A knock at the door startled her out of her reverie, and she changed direction, not caring that she was clad only in a towel. Not bothering to glance through the peephole, she cracked the door open and wasn't really surprised at the head of familiar blond hair.

She silently gestured for him to enter as she locked the door behind him. She could almost feel the waves of pity rolling off of him, and she started to get angry. He had no right to disturb her. No right to judge her in the aftermath, especially after his behavior in the hospital. Clutching the towel tighter to her body, she narrowed her eyes and ignored his appraising stare.

"What do you want?" she questioned rudely. If he was going to intrude, he could at least get to the point. His next words almost made her drop the towel she was so carefully holding on to.

"Bosco's alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta Tromana. I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far! As for Bosco's injuries. Well, the only thing we really were told was that he lost a lot of blood. So I took a lot of liberties with healing him, especially since I have no medical background! Thanks to: CAT, TROMANA, ILOVEPLOTBUNNIES, LIERY, JADESTAR, MWALTER, HOUSEMDFANFOREVER, FAMOUS4IT, YABA, FROGSTER, and WISHER93.**

**For Cat. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Two

_"When will the dawning break, oh endless night?"_

_-Endless Night, The Lion King_

Her eyes were the first thing Jane noticed. Normally full of life, tonight they were dull and slightly swollen. She was listless, almost in a daze, and he could smell the faint scent of wine on her breath. He briefly wondered how much self-control it took for her to avoid the whiskey he knew she kept around. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and a few wet curls escaped the grasp of the claw clip, gently framing her face. A flash of anger, and then nothing. Back to a cold, dark void as she vacantly stared back at him. It was hard to reconcile his perception of Agent Lisbon, his Lisbon, with the woman standing in front of him.

His gaze slipped, and he took in the expanse of bare skin, lightly tinged red from the heat of the water. Her shoulders, exposed and slightly hunched. The towel ended a little above her knee, showing off her toned physique. He was only human, after all. Then, he noticed her hand. Frowning, he gently stepped forward and lifted her wrist. Her knuckles were torn, the skin shredded, and he knew it had to hurt. She didn't acknowledge his presence until he made a move to guide her to the living room. Jerking her arm out of his grasp, she narrowed her eyes in pained frustration.

"Lisbon…" He trailed off, her name gently rolling off his tongue.

"Don't do this to me, Jane. It isn't funny." She wrapped her arms around her torso, and glared.

"There was a last minute donor," he started, gauging her reactions. "They finished the transplant about two hours ago. He's going to pull through." She was silent. He was unable to read her. He shifted his weight back onto his heels and waited.

"Give me a minute," she said suddenly.

She quickly disappeared upstairs, and Jane flinched out the sound of the door slamming. Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled slowly, and wandered over to her bookshelf. He took a moment to study to few pictures placed on various shelves, trying to find a clue to the mystery that was Teresa Lisbon. He heard the door open, and she plodded down the stairs in slow motion. She was clad in an oversized sweatshirt and jogging shorts, but she still looked uncomfortable.

"Where do you keep your first aid supplies?" he asked quietly as she slid onto the couch.

She gestured towards the kitchen, and he re-emerged minutes later with gauze, antiseptic, adhesive tape, and antibiotic ointment. He dropped the supplies in a pile on the floor beside him, and kneeled in front of the emotionally exhausted brunette. She hesitated slightly before allowing him to take her hand. Moistening some gauze, he looked up into her eyes.

"This may sting a bit." She nodded and looked away.

"It's alright to be upset, you know. I'm sure Mandy will be grateful you were there when she couldn't be," he started, unaware of her growing tension. He continued to clean her wound, focusing on removing a few small shards of glass her bath hadn't dislodged.

"Of course, Bosco's going to have to deal with his guilt, since it's obvious he cared for you even though you deny it. I'm positive there was a deathbed confession. Nothing to feel guilty about, even if it was to you and not to his wife." He grabbed another section of gauze and gently began to wrap her hand.

"Jane," she said softly. He paid no attention to her quiet request, and continued to focus on her hand.

"He'll get over it, and be back to his normal surly self in no time and you can both pretend like nothing happened."

"Jane," she said, a little more forcefully.

"Hold on, almost done. Unless of course, you've been lying to me and yourself and you really did love him-hey!" She ripped her hand out of his grasp, and turned away. Her actions sent him sprawling to the floor in shock.

"Stop! Just stop," she seethed. "Goddamn it, Jane. Must you dig into everything? Can't you leave me with a little sense of privacy?" She paused, and inhaled deeply.

"I didn't think-" he started.

"You never think! Maybe there are some things I just don't want to face- that I can't face. My life is not for your amusement!" Her voice cracked on the last word, and he could see her shoulders shake. He stared silently as she kept her face turned away from him. He didn't realize he had pushed her so far. These were all idle comments, although apparently some truth did hold them all together. His blood ran cold when he finally put the pieces together.

"You did love him," he said softly. "That's why you feel so guilty."

She slowly raised her head, her glistening eyes flashing with anger and a bit of hatred. He forced himself to hold her gaze. This was his fault. He was the reason why she was upset right now. Him and his damn idle curiosity. He hadn't even paid attention to her while he tried to work his mind around the conundrum. He was just trying to understand the situation and put the puzzle together. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to know what it was about Sam Bosco that affected her so. He felt a little territorial. Lisbon was the first person to give damn about him in a long time, and he didn't want to lose that even if he couldn't admit it out loud just yet. She stood abruptly, and yanked the front door open. Trying to regain control, she wiped her eyes and stared him down.

"Get out," she demanded. He studied her with a fierce intensity, anxiety rising once more.

"You _do_ love him." She didn't respond, and for once Jane didn't push. He quietly stood, collected his belongings, and headed out the front door.

"Lisbon, I …"

The door slammed in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! Update number two of my super productive writing weekend! *dances* This chapter is unbeta'd because I really wanted to get it up for Cat tonight! She's been very patient with me! I just have to say I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter. I love writing Bosco, especially in this context. *sigh* I really miss him and Minelli! Anyways, although this seems like heavy Bosco/Lisbon, it will end up Jane/Lisbon so don't worry all you Jello shippers! Have faith!**

**Thanks to: CAT, TROMANA, LIERY, YABA, and JADESTAR for reviewing the last chapter! It really meant a lot to read your comments! Thank you, all!**

Chapter Three

Her office was her refuge. Everyone else in the building knew that when Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon was in her office with the door shut, there better be a good reason for disturbing her. It wasn't that she wanted to hide, per se. She just enjoyed having a quiet place to relax where everything had a place in a world that seemed to constantly knock her off-balance. In here, she felt in control of her life. She knew exactly what was expected of her, and there were explicit procedures to follow when situations got out of hand. The routine was comforting, and she reveled in that comfort.

She deeply inhaled the sweet scent of the tropical candle that flickered at the end of her desk. The aroma was relaxing, and she allowed herself to close her eyes for a minute. The sound of her door opening and shutting again startled her, and she wrinkled her nose at the intrusion. Keeping her eyes shut, she figured it was Jane shoving his way in to either prod her further on her behavior or to just distract her with some new trick. No one else had the nerve to enter her office without knocking first. A small smile crept across her face. The man was rather endearing, even when she was mad at him.

"Happy thoughts?" a gruff voice broke out. A voice that definitely did not belong to Patrick Jane.

Her eyes sprung open in wordless surprise as she stared in shock at the man across from her. She had completely forgotten he was being released today, not that she had been keeping an eye on him. In fact, she had avoided the hospital ever since his confession, unable to visit especially now that his wife was in town. He smiled a crooked half-smile, his eyes studying her intently. Uncomfortable, she looked down and shuffled a perfectly stacked group of papers on her desk, just to keep her hands busy. She really didn't expect him to confront her. Then again, near death experiences changed people as she knew all to well.

"You look good," she replied, her voice strong and unwavering.

"You've been avoiding me," he answered back. She floundered for a brief moment, unsure of how to respond. "I understand," he added, reducing her anxiety as she looked him in the eye once more.

That added response was something she had always relied on Sam Bosco for. In all the years, she'd known him, he had never left her hanging. He didn't baby her, but instead treated her with respect as an equal. He knew she was uncomfortable with their current situation, but he wasn't going to rub her nose in it. He had never forced her to talk about anything she didn't want to, and that only increased her respect for the man in front of her. She pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth, and offered him a small smile. His gaze softened.

Bosco shifted his weight towards the cane in his right hand with a grimace, and she quickly leapt up to pull out the chair for him. He slowly sank into the soft leather with a relieved sigh. She debated whether to return to the chair behind her desk, but instead forced herself to perch on the edge of her desk. Their knees almost touched, and she playfully bumped his leg with her own.

"How are you doing?" she asked with a concerned look. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Sore," he said with a small laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm supposed to take it easy for the next few weeks- build my strength back up." He paused for a few seconds before looking up at her. "I needed to see you."

"Sam-"

"I still stand by what I said," he responded softly. Her eyes darted around the room, and she could feel her throat begin to tighten once more.

"Sam," she trailed off, her voice beginning to waver.

"Just hear me out," he broke in, and she responded with a short nod.

"I don't regret telling you. You deserved to know, but I wish it could have been under different circumstances."

"Sam, I… but Mandy," she interrupted, words stringing together in an incoherent sentence.

"Mandy knows." It was the last thing she expected him to say. She looked up, eyes watery, unable to process the simple sentence. He offered a reassuring smile, clearly recognizing her fears.

"Apparently she's always known," he continued with a tight smile. "We stayed together for the kids, but they're older now and she's met someone else."

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry," she replied, her heart breaking for the man in front of her. She had always idealized their marriage. She couldn't remember much of her parents' happiness, and she had instantly fallen in love with the family atmosphere and the pure love that seemed to fill the Bosco household.

"I'd never ask that of you," he suddenly said, brushing her knee with his own. "You're much too good of a woman to string along and hide away." She blushed and stared at her hands.

"Teresa, please. Just give me a chance. Take your time and think about it. I'd like to take you to dinner- whether as friends or something more, that's up to you."

With that final comment, he shakily reached for his cane and stood. Walking over to her, he hesitated slightly before brushing her cheek with his thumb. She held his gaze until he turned away. She swallowed and fought to pull herself together before he could leave.

"I'd like that," she said hoarsely as he stopped in his tracks, halfway to the door.

He smiled, looking visibly relieved. At that moment, her door swung open and Jane walked in, skidding to a stop when he recognized the other man. He was clearly unsettled to see the injured man in her office. Jane's eyes flashed over to Lisbon before he turned towards the older agent. She uneasily watched as the two men stared each other down, and she prayed Jane would be civil. She bit her lip as her eyes flickered between the two men before resting on the handsome features of her blond consultant. Jane locked eyes with her and she saw something flicker in the consultant's expression.

"Bosco."

"Jane."

"It's good to see you up and moving," Jane said with forced pleasantness as he backed out of the office. Lisbon sighed in relief, as she watched him leave without stirring anything up. Bosco cleared his throat, and her eyes jumped back to his.

"Go rest," she said, as he offered a teasing salute in return. She was unable to keep the small smile off her face as he exited with a final look back. Sighing heavily, she returned to her chair and rested her forehead on her arms. What in the world was she getting herself into? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she got back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for the wonderful Cat who has been so patient while waiting for an update to her story! I think my muse has finally returned, which makes me extra-happy, now that I can write again! *claps* Hopefully, I won't have another week like last week, cause that was ridiculous! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I really like it! It's not beta'd because I really wanted to get it up tonight. All mistakes are my own!**

**Thanks to: SHOPPING-LUVA, FAMOUS4IT, TROMANA, LISBON69, BOUTONDOR, YABA, PHOENIXMAGIC2, LILSMILES, MJ2387, and FROGSTER for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Four

Her fingers shook as she slid the silver earring into her right lobe. She grimaced as she fought with the backing, before finally lowering her hands in success. The dangling metal brushed against her cheek as she finished pulling her hair back into a ponytail, her curls cascading down. Mascara rimmed eyes stared back at her, and she was rather pleased with her appearance. It had been a long time since she had a reason to dress up. She wiped her hands against the dark denim of her jeans and carefully slipped her feet into her favorite pair of red heels. She grabbed her leather jacket, and quickly made her way downstairs.

Throwing her jacket on the couch, she nervously fidgeted with the fringe on the blanket draped over the arm. She forced herself to stop and take a deep breath. It was only Sam. They had been friends for years. There was no reason to get all worked up over one dinner that didn't even have to mean anything. Rolling her eyes upwards, she blew a strand of hair out of her face and headed into the kitchen. Grabbing an unopened bottle of red wine-it had been a birthday present- she poured herself a small glass and enjoyed the tart flavors rolling around her tongue.

She jumped when the faint tones of the doorbell echoed through her house. She felt like a schoolgirl on her first date, she mused with a wry grin as she set the almost full wine glass on the counter. Her heels echoed on the linoleum floor as she headed towards the door, and she took another deep breath before pulling the door open. She was quickly greeted by a face-full of sunflowers and she chuckled as Sam Bosco practically peaked at her from behind them. Somehow, the fact that they were equally nervous made her feel much better about the whole situation.

"Hey," he spoke softly as he smiled at her.

"Hey yourself," she responded as she grinned back. "You want to come in for a minute?"

He followed her inside, their bodies brushing as she reached past him to close the door. They stood frozen in the entryway for a few seconds, before he remembered to hand her the flowers. She burst into laughter at the grimace he made- he never failed to make her laugh with his various expressions. He shrugged out of his sport coat and laid it beside hers on the couch. He always had cleaned up nicely, she thought as she eyed his outfit. She had a flash of an old memory and smiled as she noticed the polo shirt.

"What?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"I see you're still fond of the polos," she retorted. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Why ruin a good thing?" he replied with a quirky smile.

She rolled her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen, the sunflowers happily bouncing in her grasp. He shook his head as he heard various clunks of pots and pans, cabinets slamming, and other unknown sounds and knew she was searching for a vase. Following her into the room, he leaned against the doorway and watched as she trimmed the bottom of the stems before situating the arrangement in a crystal vase. She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow as she caught him staring at the wine.

"Glasses are in the cabinet above you. Help yourself," she said with a smirk as he reached for a glass.

Sunflowers had always been her favorite flower, and she was touched that he remembered that little known fact. They were just so happy and cheery, and always seemed to lighten a dark mood or room. In addition, the fact that it was almost impossible to find the flower this time of year almost made her blush with the effort he had put into it. Once the flowers were nestled in the vase, she took another sip from her glass, and stared at Bosco expectantly.

"You're taller," he mentioned.

"Heels will do that," she retorted sarcastically.

"You always did love to dress up," he mused and she smiled wistfully.

"Yeah, too bad it's not practical for sprinting after criminals…"

"I don't know. Wearing that, I think anyone would stop for you," he replied with a grin. She snorted, and smacked his arm.

"Come on, joker. Knowing you, you've made reservations somewhere that we're now in danger of missing."

He gently placed his hand on the small of her back as they headed towards the living room. Jackets were donned, and they quickly exited her house. Knowing she'd never let him hear the end of it, he let her open her own door although he did hover nearby in what he hoped appeared to be a more modern chivalrous gesture. She fiddled with the radio as he buckled up and started the truck engine. He always had been one of the few people she trusted to drive her around. She was relieved when they fell into a comfortable conversation, discussing current cases and the latest stunt pulled by Narcotics who thought it would be fun to play an impromptu game of freeze tag last week.

They pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant, and she couldn't stop the grin from forming as she saw the sign for the family-owned barbeque place. She hadn't been here in years, but she remembered they served the best pork sandwiches she had ever eaten. It was a little out of the way, and to be honest, she had forgotten about the little restaurant once Red John took over. It was a comfortable restaurant where everyone was treated like family, and for some strange reason it was never too busy. Hopping down from her seat, she stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket and waited for Sam to lock the car.

"I hope you don't mind," he trailed off as she bumped her hip into him.

"This is perfect," she answered as he held the door open for her. Once they were seated, she flipped through the menu to see if anything had changed. Satisfied with her sandwich selection, she started to tap her fingers on the vinyl cushion, unsure of how to proceed.

"How much longer are you on medical leave?" she blurted out before realizing it was a subject Sam Bosco probably wanted to avoid.

"I have another week of physical therapy, and then an evaluation to determine if I'm fit for desk duty," he replied with a reassuring smile.

"Are you planning to go back in the field?" she asked hesitantly. She knew whatever decision he made, the events of that fateful day would continue to haunt the man in front of her. He sighed and studied her.

"No. I'm looking at more of an administrative position with a nearby office. It's more supervision and paperwork, but I'll still have a hand in the research side of the investigation. Supposedly, my opinion will still matter," he truthfully answered while sporting a wry grin.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you'd volunteer to fly a desk," she teased good-naturedly. He rolled his eyes, and the moment was soon interrupted by the arrival of their food.

"How's your sandwich?" he asked, and she offered him a bite with a grin.

Their conversation had lightened and she realized how much she enjoyed being in his company. She was about to steal one of his fries, when the shrill sound of her phone ripped through the pleasant atmosphere. Frowning, she glanced at the display. She wasn't on-call tonight.

"Lisbon... What the hell have you done this time? Right…..Give the phone to Cho. …Hey, how bad's the damage?…No, I'll be right there." She hung up with a heavy sigh, and shot Bosco and her half-full plate an apologetic look.

"It's okay," he said softly. "Do you want me to-"

"I'll call a cab," she interrupted. "You finish your dinner." Standing up, she grabbed her purse and slipped back into her jacket. Walking to the other side of the booth, she leaned down and pressed her lips lightly against his cheek.

"I had a good time tonight, Sam," she said. "Maybe we could try again this weekend?" He covered her hand with his own, and gave it a light squeeze.

"You know where to find me," he answered. "Now, get out of here. They need you."

He watched as she gracefully wove through the tables before slipping out the door. Picking at his fries, he waved off the concerned look of the waitress and asked for a to-go box, somber thoughts weighing heavily on his mind. He had seen the look in her eye as she recognized the name on the display. When the waitress returned, he apologized for changing his mind and instead ordered the largest slice of pie available. Scraping his fork against the plate, he wondered if he even had a chance. His last words echoed in his head.

They need you.

_He needs you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm really glad so many of you are enjoying this story, even though I know most of us are die-hard Jane/Lisbon fans! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Jane's being Jane again! Heheheheheeh. Next chapter's from Lisbon's point of view!**

**Thanks to: ELODIE, KLCARR, TROMANA aka POP, BOUTONDOR, ILOVEPLOTBUNNIES, YABA, FROGSTER, and NORTHWING for leaving great feedback on the last chapter!**

**For Cat- thanks for being patient!**

Chapter Five

"I can't believe you thought that was a good idea," Rigsby muttered as the paramedic continued to bandage Jane's left foot.

"Well not all of us have your natural talent as a human wall," the consultant grumbled as he wiggled his toes.

The paramedic let out an exasperated sigh before glaring at her patient. Jane had the decency to look properly chastised as the gauze was tightened and reapplied without the tenderness previously used. He was willing to bet that the woman would have knocked him out with painkillers if it hadn't been just a superficial injury. He winced when he realized could feel the stitches stretch along the bottom of his foot, and he decided it might not be the best idea to follow cultural custom and remove shoes before entering a person's house- especially if said person was a suspect. Then again, he was just trying to build rapport. Besides, his discarded shoes had provided a bit of an obstacle for the escaping killer.

Jane longingly eyed his favorite pair of dress shoes that were now bagged as evidence thanks to the copious amounts of blood from a nosebleed the suspect had sustained after tripping and face planting on the cement. Hopefully, they'd be able to link him to other unsolved crimes he was suspected of as well. Honestly, Jane decided the others should be thankful for his help. Of course, there was the small dilemma of traipsing off on his own, and surprisingly capturing a suspect all while wandering around without shoes or a warrant. His eyes wandered over the crime scene as he fought to contain his boredom after being shoved off to the side. Cho had rounded up the local officers and was explaining the logistics of the CBI taking over while Van Pelt photographed the scene for their records. Rigsby had been forced to stay with him, most likely to keep him from doing anything deemed stupid before Lisbon could arrive.

A pair of crutches and a painkiller prescription were shoved in his hand by the grumpy paramedic. Jane flashed her his most winning smile, which she promptly ignored. Grumbling to herself, the woman hopped back in the ambulance and left the scene, probably relieved to escape from the mayhem that defined the Serious Crimes team. Sighing, Jane attempted to put weight on his left foot before jerking it back with a pout. That was the last time he was going to run around a sketchy neighborhood without shoes. The sound of a car door slamming captured his attention, and he quickly located the source of the startling sound. His eyes widened when he saw her, and it was only through hours of schooling his expressions that saved his jaw from dropping.

It wasn't that she was excessively dressed up. To the contrary, Lisbon looked rather casual until he noticed her shoes. He had never seen Agent Teresa Lisbon in heels. Wait. Scratch that. She may have worn a small heel to the last benefit, but that was nothing in comparison to the four inch fire engine red shoe she was currently sporting. He took a moment to unabashedly stare at her as she walked towards them- her head turning as she took in the scene before her. Her mouth was set in a grim line, as the click of her heels echoed across the pavement. It was only then that Jane realized almost everyone else seemed to have an equally surprised expression as they watched the lead agent stalk closer, and he wondered if the brunette ever realized just how attractive she was.

"You look nice boss," Cho spoke up as he strode over to meet her.

Words were exchanged as Lisbon took the clipboard from his hands. She flipped through several documents, occasionally eyeing Jane from over the paper. He gulped. She didn't look pleased. She turned back to Cho with her final instructions, before gliding over to where Jane sat stretched out on a bench. Without warning, she lifted the clipboard and smacked him across the back of his head. Rigsby stifled a laugh as Jane rubbed the sore spot.

"Jeez woman! I'm injured here."

"Can I not leave you alone for one night?" she questioned while crossing her arms.

"Why Lisbon, I didn't realize you've been with me every night before," he fired back. Rigsby cleared his throat, and awkwardly made a beeline towards Van Pelt as color flooded the brunette's cheeks.

"Behave," she hissed as she glanced around to see if anyone had noticed their unprofessional exchange.

"How bad is it?" she asked after a moment, her eyes fixated on the gleaming white bandage encircling his foot.

"I'll live," he cheekily stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately," she muttered as he gave her a look of mock hurt.

He grinned, happy that she had asked. A small sense of guilt flooded through him as he realized what he interrupted, but it was mixed with a small bit of satisfaction. He frowned as he picked apart his feelings, realizing that he was pleased she had left her dinner date in order to come see him. Of course, a case was attached, but Cho really could have handled it himself. He met her eyes and they stared in silence for what seemed like hours before Lisbon blinked and looked away.

"Stay here," she ordered as she walked back to check on her team's progress.

He watched as much as he could without craning his neck, and noticed that everything had almost been settled for the night. She wearily rubbed her forehead, and he felt another small surge of guilt. She had been enjoying herself, something she didn't get a chance to do very often. But it wasn't like he had gotten hurt on purpose. Rocks really had no business being that sharp. Of course, if he ever had to retell the story he would be sure to embellish that minor detail. After all, jagged shards of glass where much more exciting that small pebbles. Lost in thought, he didn't even notice when Lisbon returned to his side.

"Alright Achilles. Let's get you home," she said with a wry grin as he struggled with the crutches.

She made no move to help him as he skidded along the gravel drive, and he could swear he saw a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. As they neared his car, she turned and held out her hand. He froze. Not the car. She narrowed her eyes, and a light breeze fluttered through her upswept curls. Grudgingly, he dug though his pocket and dropped the small key into her palm. A look of triumph flashed across her face, and he shook his head before fighting with the passenger door. Glaring at the crutches, he shoved them into the backseat and leaned against the frame of the car. His eyes caught hers as she watched him form the driver's side.

"You really should wear your hair like that more often," he stated offhandedly. "It's quite fetching."

"Fetching?" she replied with a snort. "Seriously Jane, who says that anymore?"

As the climbed into the car, Jane smirked as he thought about the small smile that appeared when she thought he wasn't looking. Really, he'd be daft not to compliment her. Maybe he should make a habit out of it, he mused. After all, if Bosco thought he could seduce Teresa Lisbon over a meal, Jane would have to up the ante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far! I really appreciate all the feedback. Special thanks to twin who offered to kick me from halfway around the world if I didn't post this tonight! Hugs for: TROMANA, LILSMILES, DJU, YABA, KLCARR, BOUTONDOR, ILOVEPLOTBUNNIES, FROGSTER, LISBON69, FORTHECOAST, and ELODIEWOLFE. Y'all are the best! Oh, and the next chapter should be longer! I think it's Bosco's turn to interrupt...maybe :P**

**For Cat, who is just plain awesome.**

**Chapter Six**

Teresa Lisbon grinned as she snatched the keys from Jane's outstretched hand, and decided that she really shouldn't be having as much fun as she actually was. Hiding her smile at his surprising complement, she quickly slid into the seat and frowned. Jane sniggered as she fought with the lever before finally moving the chair closer to the pedals. Shooting him an ungrateful look, she started the engine with ease and carefully pulled out of the lot. If she so much as dented the Citroen, she knew she'd never hear the end of it.

It wasn't until she had been on the road for about ten minutes that she realized she had no clue where she was going. Biting her lower lip, she toyed with the idea of dropping him off at headquarters, fully aware that's where he spent many a night. She assumed he had a rented place nearby- the Malibu house was way to far for a commute. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, he gaze lingering on the bandage. She doubted he'd take care of himself. Sighing, she took the next exit and headed towards her house hoping she wouldn't regret it in the morning.

"Where are we going?" Jane mumbled from the passenger's seat. His eyes were droopy, obviously a reaction from the painkillers and tetanus shot he had received.

"My place," she said with a resigned air.

"Why?" She fought to contain her grin. Even drugged, Jane was still just as obstinate as he was in every day life.

"Because I don't know where you live," she retorted. He opened his mouth as if to respond, but quickly closed it with a slightly baffled expression.

"You haven't memorized my file?" he questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow. She shot him an exasperated glare.

"I figured you'd tell me if you wanted me to know," she answered, and he was stunned by her honesty.

They completed the drive in silence, and she occasionally checked to make sure he was still breathing. He was slumped against the window, eyes following the scenery as it flashed by. Obviously lost in thought, she rolled her eyes and sighed in relief when her complex came into sight. She was exhausted, and couldn't wait to kick off her shoes in climb into bed. Parking the Citroen next to her own car, she nudged him with her elbow before climbing out of Jane's beloved car. Tossing him the keys, she carefully watched as he fumbled with the crutches in the back seat.

He waved off her concerned glance, and she shrugged and headed towards the door. Unlocking the door, she flipped on the lights, thankful she had picked up earlier that day. Leaving her shoes by the door, she curled her toes in the plush carpet and smiled. She winced when she heard a loud crash behind her, and slowly turned her head. Jane had dropped on of the crutches and proceeded to try and pick it up off the ground while balancing on one leg. Stifling her laughter when he succeeded, he caught her eye and flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Ta da!"

"Yeah, you're a real clown," she called back. Hand on her hips, she huffed in feigned frustration when he entered with flourish, and she locked the door behind him.

"You have to admit that was pretty impressive," he said with an impish grin. She chuckled, the tension that had developed in the car was long forgotten.

"Your sense of balance is astounding. Clearly you've missed your true calling," she deadpanned as he clutched at his chest. The crutches fell to the ground once more, narrowly missing her side table, and she glared.

"You wound me, woman," he replied.

"You'll be wounded if you break anything, alright," she muttered as she reached for the crutches.

"Have faith, Lisbon. I'll try not to get into too much trouble."

Leaning them against the wall, she watched in exasperation as he hopped to the couch and flopped down. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at her with a hint of uncertainty. It was gone in a second, and he patted the cushion beside him with exuberance. She debated with herself for a moment, before settling in next to him, careful to keep a semblance of space between them. Jane had already found the remote, and was quickly flipping through them without a word. She forced herself to relax and sink into the cushions. Her eyes drooped as the activities of the day finally caught up with her.

She frowned, sleepily, when she felt a faint brush of a hand on her shoulder. Cracking an eye open, she was hypnotized by the repetitive motion as Jane gently rubbed her tense shoulders. She hummed in approval before her brain caught up with the action. Jerking forward, she leapt to her feet rather clumsily. She had just been eating dinner with Sam, and now Jane was on her couch. She had been dangerously close to just giving in and falling asleep on him, and she was surprised at how relaxed she was in his presence. Jane studied her with a mix of surprise and certainty, as she quickly backpedaled.

"The couch folds out if you'd be more comfortable. I'm… uh… going to go to bed. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

Then without another word, she disappeared upstairs leaving him to his own devices. He stared at the stairs for another moment longer before turning back to the television. He was pleased she had let her guard down enough to easily banter with him, and yet he was suddenly surprised to find himself alone in her living room. He though, for sure, she'd lock him in a room to keep him away from her belongings. His mind drifted back to her earlier statement, and he smiled. For a man she supposedly considered untrustworthy, she sure acted strangely. Rearranging the pillows, he leaned back and deeply inhaled in the pleasant aroma lingering on the couch. He'd be sure to prove to her that her trust wasn't in vain. And he's start with breakfast in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Grrr! I had this chapter ready earlier, but our internet was broken. Boo! Anyways, I think this story will only have one maybe two more chapters. I'll be sad to see this one end, but it's been so much fun! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, although it did make me hungry! I want some pancakes now :P Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate it!**

**Side note- my internet needs to stop cutting off my streaming. Women's Final Four Basketball! Go UCONN!**

**HUGS for: TROMANA, LISBON69, BOUTONDOR, YABA, TIGERLILY, ILOVEPLOTBUNNIES, and THECRYSTALKEY. Thank you all so much!**

Chapter Seven

Teresa Lisbon was staring blankly at her ceiling when the alarm went off. She flailed around until eventually her hand came in contact with the off-switch. Sinking back into her pillow, she groaned. She was exhausted, and she didn't know whether to try and apologize for her actions or rationalize them. She never dreamed she would have broken her barrier between her professional and private life, but nevertheless, Jane had managed to weasel his way in. Biting her lip, she made the first effort of getting out of bed, by throwing her covers off.

She really wasn't sure how she managed to get herself into these situations. For the past five years, her problem had been not finding any interested men, and now she had two. Sure, she had known Sam Bosco for years. She could practically predict his movements before he made them, and yet, he always knew just what to say. The whole situation was awkward in itself, but she wasn't sure she could just turn her back on the man who helped build her entire career. The man she was once in love with, and for that matter, the man she still might be in love with.

The problem was that she didn't know if she could trust Jane with her heart. The chemistry was definitely noticeable, and honestly she could remember the last time her body had reacted so strongly to a man. But that was the point- was it purely physical? Were the both two damaged to even connect on a more deeper, lasting level or should she play it safe. She felt like she was back in high school. Growling, she pulled a pillow over her face. When did her life become so complicated?

The shrill sound of a firm alarm caused her to bolt out of bed. Throwing the bedroom door open, she took the stairs two at a time, her eyes widening when she saw the smoke trailing from her kitchen. Narrowing her eyes, she stuck her head in the doorway to confirm her thoughts, and spotted Jane ripping the batteries out of the deafening alarm, crutches nowhere in sight. He fumbled with the batteries before tossing them and the gutted alarm on the counter. Turning, he spotted her in the doorway, and flashed her a bashful grin. Crossing her arms, she raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall.

"I, uh… breakfast is ready," he said sheepishly before pulling out a chair for her.

"Is it edible?" she questioned half seriously as she cracked a window open.

"You doubt my culinary talents?" he asked with a teasing grin and she was tempted to stick her tongue out at him.

"Well, you did set my smoke alarm off," she retorted.

"I figured it would be a nice wake-up call," he responded cheekily.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. Waving her arms, she tried to send the majority of the smoke outside. Clearing her throat, she became aware of her state of undress and crossed her arms over her chest as she slid into the waiting chair. Donned in a pair of ratty athletic shorts and a paint stained tank top, she tried to ignore Jane's lingering gaze as he slipped a plate in front of her. The man had seen her sans pants in her brother's jersey, and she refused to feel embarrassed about her sleepwear. Picking up her fork, she stabbed a forkful of eggs and eyed them warily. Chewing thoughtfully for a minute, she cocked her head to the side and met Jane's gaze.

"S'good," she stated as Jane beamed back at her.

"Cooking eggs is an art you know," he said with a smile.

"Jane, they're just scrambled. Eight-year-olds can do that."

"Yes, but eight-year-olds can't make you Mickey Mouse pancakes!" He exclaimed as he quickly stood, and grabbed another plate from the counter. She snorted, choking, and reached for her orange juice.

"Seriously Jane?" she questioned, but she was unable to stop the small smile from forming as she eyed the pancakes.

Pushing back her chair, Jane curiously watched as she rummaged through the cabinet. He tried not to stare as a small expanse of her stomach was exposed as she reached towards the middle shelf. Emerging triumphantly with a small jar, she grabbed a knife and plopped back into her seat. Unscrewing the lid, she spread a glob of peanut butter onto her pancakes. Once she was done, she looked up and noticed Jane's playful expression.

"What?" she asked as she poured syrup over the pancakes.

"Peanut butter?"

"The extra protein is filling," she replied before taking a bite. Jane snickered and she glared. "Try it," she commanded. She was slightly surprised when Jane reached over and cut a section of her own pancake. Inspecting the food from every angle, he quickly shoved it in his mouth with a incredulous expression.

"That is good," he responded with a grin.

"It was something my mom used to do," she answered quietly before looking away. Jane froze, not sure how to respond to the small bit of information she had just shared with him.

"I can see why," he said as she studied him for any sign of teasing. Satisfied he was being serious, she continued to eat.

"Where are your crutches?" she asked with a deadly glare, actively changing the subject.

"They hindered my cooking ability. Besides, my foot barely hurts!" He was practically whining.

"You're using them for the rest of the day, or you're going back to the hospital where I'll refuse to sign you out."

Jane decided now was probably not the best time to point out that legally he could sign himself out. Although, he was sure she'd find a way to keep him there. Looking suitably chastised, he was pleased to notice she had cleaned her plate. Grabbing her empty dish, he quickly set it back down when he she cleared her throat. Remaining seated, his eyes followed her movements as she cleared off the table. Disappearing into the living room, she returned with his crutches and he groaned.

"There are clean towels in the guest room if you want to get cleaned up," she offered. "We'll leave for the office in forty-five minutes."

"But-"

"You're not driving," she stated leaving no room for argument. Leaving him sitting at the table, she headed back to her room to get ready for work. Jane just smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Woohoo! I can't believe this one's over now. It makes me sad, because somewhere along the way I fell in love with Lisbon and Bosco's relationship. I never expected that to happen! I really enjoyed writing this one, so a big thank you to Cat for the bid and the prompt. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have! This story was primarily about the dynamic between Bosco, Lisbon, and Jane hence why it's ending now. I really didn't want to get into Jane's continued attempts at seduction, because that's another story for another day!**

**A big thanks to everyone who wasn't scared off by the initial Bosco/Lisbon and continued to follow it, add it to story alerts and favorite lists, and for all your continued reviews and encouragement! I really, really appreciate it!**

**Thanks to: ELODIE, MWALTER, DOGEATDOG, TROMANA, LISBON69, ILOVEPLOTBUNNIES, LILSMILES, and BOUTONDOR for reviewing the last chapter.**

_"I know that the night must end/And that the clouds must clear/  
__And that the sun will rise."  
__-Endless Night, The Lion King Musical_

Chapter Eight

Sam Bosco was whistling as he locked his front door and headed to his truck. He felt lighter, more carefree than he had in years. Suddenly, everything seemed to be going in his favor. He talked to his kids last night, and Joshua was excited about a new badge he had earned in Scouts. The boy had blabbered away for almost ten minutes describing the intricacy of the next project he had to complete before asking for his dad's help. He could hear Mandy chuckling in the background. Cranking the engine, he pulled out of the parking lot and stopped at the small bakery on the corner.

Teresa Lisbon was a creature of habit. They had discovered early on that they both extremely dedicated and punctual, often arriving hours before anyone else. Depending on her mood, she would stop and get some sort of flavored coffee to start her day. She had always complained that the office stuff was just too weak, and that she wanted to start off her day with some high quality caffeine. He was willing to bet that after the late night last night, she had shifted her schedule back a few hours, and he hoped to catch her before she left for work. He hoped she wouldn't mind the surprise, but he had been hit with a barrage of memories recently that he couldn't get off his mind.

They had once made a habit of alternating rides to work, and he fondly remembered Lisbon inquisitively discussing current aspects of the caseload they shared. She challenged his opinions, pointing out new insights while building her own investigative knowledge. It was refreshing, and he had recently discovered how much he missed her valuable solutions. Sometimes they'd lapse into playful arguments where she would then demand he give her more responsibility. She had always been in a hurry to map out her career. He started to slow down as he neared her apartment complex, instinctively turning his head to glance towards her townhouse. He wished he hadn't.

His heart thudded in his chest when he recognized Jane's baby blue Citroen parked next to her sedan. He knew Jane had been injured last night, but he never thought she'd actually allow him into her home. It had taken Bosco months himself before she had extended an invitation that allowed him into her home. She was an intensely private person, and the thought of Jane lounging on her couch made him slightly sick. Making a snap decision, he pulled into the parking lot, and stopped in the opposite corner. He didn't necessarily want to spy on them, he just needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, he caught a glimpse of movement in his rearview mirror. Jane was hobbling out towards the car on crutches looking thoroughly cowed while Lisbon walked behind him with a small smirk on her face. He watched as Jane struggled with the car door, while Lisbon seemed to content to let the consultant figure it out for himself. Bosco sighed in resignation. There was a lightness to her movements, and although she pretended to be mad at the blond, Bosco knew her well enough to know that she was happy. Sitting still, he patiently waited for them to leave as he leaned his head against the steering wheel. He knew he had already lost her. Hell, he probably never had a chance in the first place. Somberly he pulled out of the lot and headed for work. No one had to know he took the long way.

* * *

Teresa Lisbon stifled a smile as Jane slid along the freshly polished office floor that was clearly not made for someone to navigate with crutches. After settling on his couch, he turned to her with a slight glare, and let his crutches fall to the ground. Practically pouting, he stared up at the ceiling as she shook her head and disappeared into her office. An hour later, she pushed a pile of completed reports off to the side. Rifling through the newest stack of files, she didn't bother to look up when her door opened and closed.

"Jane, I told you to stay on the couch…" she stated as she filled in the pertinent information missing from the form.

"He's actually listening for once," another voice answered. Dropping her pen, she looked up into Bosco's patient face. A smile tugged at her lips, as the older detective leaned against her desk before reaching for a paperclip to fiddle with in his nervousness.

"Hey," she said softly. "About last night-"

"Don't worry about it," he said as he cut her off. She raised an eyebrow, and he returned the smile. "I just wanted to let you know, that I'm headed back to San Francisco after I finish physical therapy. I wanted you to hear it from me," he finished softly.

"Sam?" she questioned softly as she tried to make sense of his announcement. Reaching out a hand, he gently brushed his fingers across her own.

"We both know it wouldn't work, and I won't put you in this kind of position," he answered honestly before looking away. Lisbon was still unsure of what he was trying to tell her. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to formulate a coherent response.

"His methods are unorthodox, but he's good for you," Bosco admitted grudgingly. "I haven't seen you this open with someone before. I'll admit I'm not happy about it, but…"

"I do love you, Sam," she responded while grasping his hand with her own. Bosco shrugged with a defeated look of his own.

"I'll always love you, but I know you don't love me like that. You'd resent me for it eventually."

Lisbon pulled away, her gaze fixating on a blank spot near her computer. Her mind was fuzzy. By all accounts, she should love Bosco. He was perfect for her and they were well-matched. They both had a strong respect for the rules and the job, and he could always make her laugh. She was willing to take a chance with him- he was safe. Ideal. She could be happy with him, but something just wasn't right. She didn't want safe. For once in her life, Teresa Lisbon wanted to take a risk and take a leap towards something- towards someone- that didn't make sense. Inhaling deeply, she shifted her gaze guiltily back towards the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," he responded. "It's nothing you can change."

"You're a good man, Sam Bosco," she stated with a watery smile. "I never deserved you in my life."

"I think it goes both ways," he responded cheekily. "Take care of yourself, Teresa. You know where to find me if you need me."

She nodded as he headed towards the door. Turning, he looked back at her once more as the door was shoved open and a man with crutches practically tumbled in. Obviously, Jane was having problems entertaining himself. Bosco snorted at the consultant's awkward entrance, before clasping the man's shoulder in wordless acknowledgment. With a wave to Lisbon, he left her alone with a very befuddled Jane.

"Well, that was unexpected," Jane stated as he watched the older man retreat down the hall. Lisbon was silent, and he turned around to study her closer. Frowning, he tossed the crutches against the wall, and hopped towards her desk. She let out a small burst of laughter at his ridiculous movements, and shook her head.

"You're something else, Jane."

"Well, as long as that's something good, I can live with that," he retorted with a cheeky grin. "So, no second dates?" he questioned after a minute. The expected burst of anger never came, and instead Lisbon seemed to deflate.

"Just leave it, Jane. I don't want to talk about it now."

"Come on now, don't make me burst into song…" he stated playfully.

"You wouldn't dare," she replied with narrowed eyes. Raising his hands in surrender, he quickly scrambled towards the door as she seemed to actively search for something to toss at him. Pausing in the doorway, his expression grew more serious.

"It'll all work out," he said quietly as she met his gaze. "Besides, you have to take me back to your place again tonight seeing how I have no mode of transportation!"

"Lucky me," she grumbled, although he could see her mood start to lighten once more. She still seemed to be wrestling with whatever Bosco had told her, but he knew she just needed some time to work through it on her own. When she finally seemed to be engrossed in her current task, Jane grinned.

"Oh and Lisbon? Don't worry! Be happy," he sang as he quickly shut the door behind him. He could hear her threatening to break his other leg through the glass as he smiled at the wary agents looking up at him.

"Such a pleasant woman, our Agent Lisbon," he announced with a grin.

Things were definitely looking up. He doubted it would be smooth sailing, but he had a feeling something had just shifted in his favor. Settling back onto his couch, he smiled as a warm beam of sunlight shone through the window. Maybe he could convince Lisbon to go for a picnic later. As he thought over recent events, he grumpily opened his phone and typed a quick text message. It wasn't something he really wanted to do, but he obviously owed the man a cordial reply for not making things any harder. The rest was up to him.

'_Thanks_.'

_'Take care of her' _was the final reply.

THE END.


End file.
